Demand for chemical resistance of primer coating compositions used for forming coating films on automobile bumpers etc. has been increasing. To satisfy such demand, various proposals have been made.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a primer coating composition using an acid-modified chlorinated polyolefin and a dispersion resin.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an aqueous coating composition using an acid-modified polyolefin and a coumarone resin or indene resin.